


love, i'd never hurt you

by RandomFandom5



Series: Playlists [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Demon/Human Relationship, Demons, Fanmix, Multi, Music, Playlist, Possessiveness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Work In Progress, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom5/pseuds/RandomFandom5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for demon/human romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, i'd never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of the angel/demon/human trilogy. At some point in the near future, I'm going to put up two playlists that just about angels and demons individually.

**love, i'd never hurt you:** a playlist for demon/human romance

 

1\. **The Horror Of Our Love - Ludo**

_I've murdered half the town_

_Left you love notes on their headstones_

_I'll fill the graveyards_

_Until I have you_

2\. **Take Her From You - DEV**

_You say you love her_

_Once upon a time, I loved her too_

_You say you love her_

_But you don't love her like I do_

_You've got to give me that girl_

_Or I will take her from you_

3\. **As Long As You're Mine - Wicked**

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

4\. **Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy**

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_When you look into the past_

5\. **Sarcasm - Get Scared**

  _Don't mind us, we're just spilling our guts_

_If this is love, I wanna be loved_

6\. **I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters**

_Oh, I could throw you in the lake_

_Or feed you poison birthday cake_

_I won't deny, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

7\. **Creep - Radiohead**

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

8\. **Hot Mess - Cobra Starship**

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life so now you're runnin' wild_

_Playin' with the good girls, no, that ain't your style_

_You think you're hot shit, and ooh, I love it_

9\. **Tainted Love - Marilyn Manson**

_Once I ran to you_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_Give you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

10\. **This Tornado Loves You - Neko Case**

_My love, I am the speed of sound_

_I left them motherless, fatherless_

_Their souls dangling inside out from their mouths_

_But it's never enough_

_I want you_

11. **Haven't Had Enough - Marianas Trench**

_But I still want you, want you_

_Don't mean to taunt you_

_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt you_

12\. **Just The Girl - The Click Five**

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

13\. **Girl With One Eye - Florence + The Machine**

_I slid my hand up under her skirt_

_I said don't worry, oh, it's not gonna hurt_

_Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt_

_That's why you sleep with one eye open_

14\. **Show Me Love - t.A.T.u.**

_Tell me that you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense?_

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics_

15\. **Criminal - Britney Spears**

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love is not rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy_

16\. **Demons - Imagine Dragons**

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

17\. **I Get Off - Halestorm**

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge_

_To stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I undone_

_And I could close the curtains_

_But this is too much fun_

18\. **Going Under - Evanescence**

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

19\. **Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie**

_Blood on her skin_

_Dripping with sin_

_Do it again_

_Living dead girl_

20\. **You're So Creepy - Ghost Town**

_Now you're risking it all_

_For some creepy girl_

_With a blacked-out rage that'll cast a spell_

_Don't tempt her, she's got those evil eyes_

21\. **The Drug In Me Is You - Falling In Reverse**

_I've lost my goddamn mind_

_It happens all the time_

_I can't believe I'm actually_

_Meant to be here_

_Trying to consume_

_The drug in me is you_

22\. **The Devil's Son - The Creepshow**

_We're still together, me and you-know-who_

_I didn't know what the devil could do_

_I should have never let him in_

_Now I'm living life in eternal sin_

23\. **The Monster - Eminem and Rihanna**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy_

_Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

24\. **Culling of the Fold - The Decemberists**

_Ply her heart with gold and silver_

_Take your sweetheart down to the river_

_Dash her on the paving stones_

_It may break your heart to break her bones_

_But someone's got to do the culling of the fold_

25\. **Animals - Maroon 5**

_Baby, you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

26.  **Killer - The Ready Set**

_Bootleg emotions, bottled-up explosions_

_Intoxicating you, intoxicating you_

_Burning up the truth_

_I'm your seventh sin_

_Exiting through your skin_

_Intoxicating you, intoxicating you_

27\. **Zombie - Natalia Kills**

_And I know that he like me_

_'Cause he chasin' me nightly_

_And I want him to bite me_

_'Cause I know I'm gonna like it_

28\. **I Will Never (Be Your Friend) - Irish Stew of Sindidun**

_I feel so hollow, lost in space and time_

_But there's a flame still burning in this heart of mine_

_I'll give myself a try to find another way_

_At least I'll roam again and again_

29\. **Dangerous - Before You Exit**

_She got me locked up, fastened the key_

_Even if I tried to run she wouldn't let me leave_

_This could be love -- how could that be?_

_I'm fallin' for a perfect little heaven of a thief_

30\. **Steal Your Heart - Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny it, make me want it all_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up -- go on and try it_

_No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart_

31\. **Freeek! - George Michael**

_I'll be your sexual freak_

_I'll be your educational lover_

_Your one-fuck fantasy_

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/user/hopenapier/playlist/3M7DDc7qpcuOuBgTOw6ulP


End file.
